Run
by Bookworm10009
Summary: What makes people in the story after someone they loves death feel just a tiny bit better. Rated t because of deaths. Character's Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Silena.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Nico's pov**

_summary: I got this idea from a song that I heard and it reminded me of some deaths in Percy Jackson and the olympians series ( and not every word from the book will be right sorry and a little different)_

**" percy I hate you I hope you die** " I hissed with all the venom I had in my voice. "I'm sorry Nico I...I tried to stop her but she-" I cut Percy off. " Then why are you still here you should be the one dead not Bianca". Then I ran off torward's the forest with hot tears streaming down my face.

I got to zeus's fist and then heard maybe three people screaming my name. Then I saw a little crevice in between the rocks that made up the fist ( to me the fist should be called giant raindeer droppings) and I crawled in between them. It got bigger as you got further in maybe two adult men could fit in. Then the floor caved in and I fell right on my face.

I stood up and brushed dirt off of my aviators jacket then looked at my surroundings there were aztec themed walls and tunnels connected in front of me, behind me, and off to my sides. I chose the tunnel off to my right side as I walked further down I started to think of Bianca and pain hit me really hard in my heart. I grabbed my mom's ipod that she had given me (they weren't born when they were) one of my only keepsakes of her. I put in headphones and turned it on and a song came on. It was sweet and melodic.

_I'll sing it one last time for you then we really have to go you've been the only thing that's right in all i've done, _

_And I can barely look at you but every single time I do I know we'll make it everywhere in away from here _

_Light up, Light up as if you have a choice even if cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder, Louder and we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry as we say our long goodbye's I nearly do _

_Light up, Light up as if you have a choice even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder, louder and we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise you voice to say _

_Light up, light up as if you have a choice even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder, Louder and we'll run for our live I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say._

After I heard the song I felt better but not one hundred percent, I strained my eyes to look ahead and saw what looked like a floating figure up ahead. I walked ahead to see what it was.

* * *

_That's my first chapter of my first story hoped you liked it, but flames still accpeted._

_The song is one of my favorites by Leona lewis._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Annabeth's pov Thanks to Allen r for reviewing_

* * *

After the war with the titans I stayed in my cabin and cried and grieved in for two day because of Luke's death. When I finally stopped crying I wanted to get my anger out so I grabbed my knife and iPod and headed towardthe woods.

After I got through the undergrowth that had grown for two years I reached zeus's fist. After zeus's fist faded behind me I got further into the woods and put my baseball cap on and grabbed my knife and put in my headphones and a beautiful voice came on the song went like this

_I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground _

_Isn't anybody here I know? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you I'm with you _

_I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face is anybody here I know and everythings a mess and nobody likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home._

_Its a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you I'm with you _

_Oh why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind yeah-he-yah yeah-he-yah yeah-he-yah yeah-he-yah_

_Its a damn cold nIght trying to figure out this life won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new but I...I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new Isaint know who you are but I...I'm with you I'm with you I'm you_

_Then I finally felt a little better after Luke's death andlooked forward to the future maybe._


	3. Chapter 3 Silena

Enjoy, sorry for not updating.

* * *

Everyone waited for Percy and Charlie (or Beckendorf) to get back from taking the ship down. It already has been two days I just hope Charlie is ok. I do feel a little, no scratch that a lot upset, hopefully Luke/Kronos hasn't harmed them in either way. I got up to go do cabin inspections I started at cabin four since Percy isn't here and there is no child of Zeus occupying the cabin right now. I was walking to cabin eleven when the conch horn blew. I looked up from the scroll in shock. Either a monster is invading camp or Charlie and Percy are here. No one was running towards the border so it must be Charlie. I dropped the scroll and ran where everyone else was going.

Everyone was surrounding someone so I made my way through without saying "sorry" or "excuse me". I finally got in the center and only saw Percy. " where's Charlie" I looked around thinking he was playing a prank or trick. "Percy where is Charlie" I demanded I felt tears pricking at my eyelids. He looked at me all traces of happiness he once held were gone. "N-no he can't be dead". I sobbed into my hands I ran into the forest not caring if I did or didn't get attacked or eaten.

I came out of the forest that night went into the Aphrodite cabin and went to my bed. Laying in the center were a box of chocolates, I opened the box there was my IPod I forgot at home, and a note from my dad. I smiled slightly and ate one. They still tasted like cardboard, but at least he tried. I heard a creak in the floorboard and looked up depressingly. It was Clarisse she came over and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm truly sorry kiddo" even though I was older than her. I'm just glad she didn't say it would be okay that's the last thing I wanted. I sobbed and hiccupped it looked like she had tears in her eyes to she looked away and said, "mind if I sleep in here tonight'. "y-yeah you can" I stuttered. I lifted the covers up and lie down Clarisse right beside me. I got the IPod out and turned on a song. It played "when You're gone".

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_ When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_ We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I cried throughout the song and night, the song described just how I felt. I felt like I would be seeing Charlie soon, very soon.


End file.
